


Morning After

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott wakes up after Sloanes party to a welcome visitor from the night before.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My first fluff, so it's a little rough. Hope you enjoy.

Scott lay in his bed, on his side, utterly content. He had a night of sleep uninterrupted by nightmares, for the first time since he woke up in Andromeda. Of course that could have been because he went to bed completely drained.

He had gone to bed very late after Sloane’s party. He never planned to stay out that late. The plan was to meet Reyes, mingle a little bit, and then leave after a couple of hours. That was before a certain smuggler had shared some very good whiskey with him. It would have been rude to abandon Reyes on that rooftop. So he stayed until the bottle was empty.

Then since it was so late when they were done, Reyes had offered to walk him back to the Tempest. Maybe it was because of the whiskey or maybe it was the kiss they shared at the bottom of the loading ramp, which prompted Scott to do something he had never done before.  
He smiled as the arm draped over his waist tightened its grip.

“Good morning.”  
“It’s too early to be morning”, Reyes groaned. “Morning is usually noon.”  
“Most people call that afternoon.” He turned over so he was facing Reyes. “On the Tempest, seven is morning.”  
“Is that what time it is?” Reyes ran a hand along his face.  
“Yes... Actually, I don’t know. I don’t even know what time we went to bed last night.”  
Reyes’s hand was now running up and down his back.  
“A mystery we have no way of solving as I also don’t remember.”  
“I hate unsolvable mysteries”, he said as he kissed Reyes’s forehead.  
“Do you?”  
“Yep. They distract me.” He kissed Reyes’s nose. “I can’t fully focus on something because my mind is trying to figure it out.”  
“You do seem distracted.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“My lips are here.”  
One kiss turned into two which turned into four.

Reyes pulled away and smiled at him.  
“Good morning.”  
“It is, isn’t it?”  
“I agree. Even with the mystery we can’t solve.”  
“That’s going to bug me.”  
“How about I distract you from the distraction?”  
“How do you plan on doing that?”  
“One or two ways.”  
“Maybe I like being distracted”, he said as he ran a finger over Reyes’s chest.  
“I think you will like this more.”  
“Yeah?” He smiled as Reyes kissed him.  
“If I may offer assistance”, SAM interrupted.  
“Ouch”, Scott exclaimed. “Reyes, you pinched me.”  
“SAM”, Reyes queried.  
“I think it’s gonna bruise.”  
“I know what time you went to bed last night.”  
“What’s my crew going to think?”  
“If anyone else looks at your naked ass, I am going to be very jealous. Now, SAM-“  
“It’s a communal shower. Some of them have seen my naked ass.”  
“You do get distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” He stopped examining the red mark Reyes had left to look at him.  
“SAM, please tell us so I can return to ravishing this young boy.”  
“Young man”, Scott insisted. “I’m not a boy.”  
“You’re my boy.” Reyes kissed him. “SAM, what time is it?”  
“It is noon.”  
“So it is morning.”  
“Wait, what? How can it be noon”, Scott questioned. “What time did we go to bed?”  
“You went to bed at three. You fell asleep at six.” He felt the bed shake as Reyes laughed into his pillow. “It’s not funny, Reyes.”  
“Yes, it is.” He lifted his head to look at Scott. “Are you embarrassed, Scott?”  
“No. Yes. Maybe.”  
“I think that’s a new record for me.”  
“You keep track?”  
“Yes. Don’t you keep track of the guys you sleep with?”  
“Well... Um... With guys, I’ve just- That is, I’ve only-“  
“Scott, am I-“

Both men turned to look at the door as someone banged on it.  
“If we stay quiet, maybe they will go away”, whispered Reyes.  
“Depends on who it is and if they know I’m in here”, Scott whispered back.  
“If they can hear us if we speak louder than a whisper, the whole ship knows you’re in here.”  
“Really, Reyes.” He glared at him.  
“I’m not complaining. I loved it, but know that it’s been mentioned, how’s the soundproofing of this room?”  
“Excellent.”  
“Then why are you whispering?”  
“Because you are.”  
“Oh. I’ll stop then.” 

The banging came from the door again. “Next question, Scott.”  
“Shoot.”  
“Am I here?”  
He looked Reyes up and down.  
“You look like you’re here. Why? Do you feel like you’re vanishing?”  
“Should I? If you answer that door, do you want your crew to know I spent the night?”  
“Do you?”  
“Don’t flip the question.”  
“Who I chose to sleep with is my business. No one else’s, not even the Initiative.”  
“Glad we got that out of the way.” The banging came again. “So I guess you’re going to get that?”

“Depends. SAM?”  
“Yes, Pathfinder?”  
“Who is it and do they know I’m here?”  
“It is Peebee and Gil. They know you are in your room.”  
“They’re never going to go away”, he groaned into his pillow. “Where are my clothes?”  
“As I remember it, scattered between the couch and the bed. Our pants should be close to the bed though.”  
“SAM?”  
“Mr. Vidal is correct. Both of your pants are on his side of the bed, on the floor.”  
“How did both our pants end up together?”  
“Because, my boy, I took both of them off.”  
He glared at Reyes.  
“You think you’re so cute, don’t you?”  
“No, I don’t. I’m handsome. You’re the cute one.”  
The banging sounded again.

“Pass me my pants.”  
“I like the outfit you have on now.”  
“As you said you would get jealous if anyone saw my naked ass, I think I should cover it before answering the door.”  
“Fair point.” Reyes reached down and picked up Scott’s pants. “Here you go, my boy.”  
“Thank you.” He stood up and put them on before turning to Reyes. “How do I look?”  
“Delightfully wrecked.”  
He shoved his hands though his hair before glaring at Reyes.  
“Not funny. Put your pants on or get under the blanket.”  
“Why? I don’t care if they see me naked.”  
“Maybe I don’t want anyone seeing your naked ass but me either.”  
“Since you asked so nicely.” He pulled the blanket up to his waist. “Better?”  
“That works.” 

Scott crossed the room and opened the door. “This better be important, Peebee.”  
“It is. We need to ask you... something. Gil?”  
“Why are you still in bed and who is that? Hi there.” He took a couple steps into the room. “Gil Brodie, Chief Engineer.”  
“Reyes Vidal, Nobody really.”  
“You are the only engineer, so it will be a real loss when you end up in the med bay”, Scott said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“What’s going to happen to me?”  
“I will, if you take one more step into my room.” He gently shoved Gil back to the doorway. “Did you two just come to gawk or did you need something?”  
“I came to gawk. Peebee, need anything?”  
“I have new coordinates for rem-tech. Can we go get it?”  
“Give them to Kallo. I’ll add it to the list. The never-ending list. Is that all?”  
“I could gawk a little longer.”  
“Good bye.” 

He closed the door and crossed the room to sit on the side of the bed.  
“How long do you think it will take those two to tell the rest of your crew”, Reyes wondered.  
“Everyone on the ship now knows about us.” He sighed as he ran a hand though his hair.  
“Does that bother you, Scott?”  
“No. I don’t care if the whole cluster knows. It’s just... This has been fun.”  
“If you’re breaking up with me, the least you can do is sit beside me.”

He scooted until he sat beside Reyes, leaning back against the headboard.  
“I’m not breaking up with you. This has been fun.”  
“You said that already.”  
He smiled sadly at Reyes.  
“This has been fun but I need to get back to that never-ending list.”  
“Ah, I understand. Back to Pathfinding. You should put on clean pants first.”  
“Reyes, I’m s-“  
“Scott, no apologies. You have to leave but you will be back. Right?”  
“As soon as I can. I probably should have left as soon as Gil got the location off the transponder.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I wanted to help Kadara first. Show the exiles that the Initiative wasn’t all bad.”  
“You’ve definitely done that. But you still didn’t go.”  
“There was always another way to help. And then...”  
“Then?”

He cuddled against up against Reyes’s side, smiling as Reyes wrapped an arm around him.  
“Then I realized I was falling for a devilishly handsome smuggler. I didn’t want to leave.”  
“Who is this smuggler? Will he share?”  
“Reyes, I’m trying to be serious.”  
“I know.” He kissed the side of his head. “You look so cute when you do.”  
“Not funny, Reyes.”  
“My cute boy.” He kissed him again. “When do you have to leave?”  
“Today. And soon.”  
“The sooner you leave, the sooner you return to me.”  
“I’ll come back as soon as I can. I’ll infiltrate the Archon’s ship, find the relic, and then fly back here.”  
“Sound like a solid plan. Come back to me safe and sound.”  
“Nothing’s going to happen to me. I promise. SAM, tell Kallo to begin departure preparations.”  
“Kallo reports we will be ready to depart in four hours.”

“That’s it then”, he sighed. “I’m leaving.”  
“Yep. Do I need to go now”, Reyes asked.  
“Not for at least three hours.”  
“Well, then. I say we continue from where we were so rudely interrupted.”  
“Where was that?”  
“Right here, my boy.”  
He pulled Scott into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very much appreciated.


End file.
